The Gathered
by HuntingStarlight
Summary: New heroes are being recruited from Camps Jupiter and Half-Blood, to be trained for an elite group of demigod warriors, led by the old heroes of the Prophecy of Seven. Question is, are they ready? SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ren here, otherwise known as HuntingStarlight. I am starting up an OC submission story, called "The Gathering."**

**If you'd like to participate, please read the rules below, as your OC will not be accepted if they are not followed.**

* * *

**RULES**

**[1] I will only be accepting OC submissions from FF writers by PM.  
Before Guests get discouraged, read rule 2.**

**[2] Guest OC's will be accepted; you must have a "username" in the 'name' box of the review template.**

**[3] No Big Three kids.**

**[4] Primordials can be used as godly** **parents.**

**[5] No legacies as mortal parents.**

**[6] Beware the perfect character.**

**[7] No Jacksons, Chases, Graces, McLeans, etc. Your character must have no relation by mortal parent to any canon characters.**

**[8] At the end of the submission, the password, thegathered must be entered as proof of reading these rules.**

**[9] When a question does not entail to your OC, please mark it N/A.**

**[10] All text in the submission that is in parenthesis should be deleted before submitting.**

**[11] Only two OC's per person.**

**[12] When listing your godly parent, use the Greek name if you're Greek, and the Roman if you are Roman. Primordials are automatically Greek, seeing as the Roman equivalents did not exist when they came into being.**

**That's all the rules!**

**Now onto the form. Please, use this form, and do not, under any circumstances create your own. OC's submitted on a form other than the one below will not be accepted.**

* * *

OC Submission Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race: (ex. French, Japanese)

Sexuality Preference: (ex. Straight, gay. Note: If this is marked N/A, if your character is paired with somebody, they will be of the opposite gender.)

Mortal Parent:

Godly Parent:

Other Mortal Family: (List relation.)

Appearance

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Clothing:

Birthmarks/Scars/Piercings: (Note: This is optional)

Personality

Traits: (5 traits that basically sum your character up.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Fears/Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw: (Please, don't always use loyalty. Be original!)

History: (No sob stories. Be reasonable.)

Other

Powers: (max 3. Do it according to your godly parent.)

Weapon:

Fighting Style:

Disguised Weapon Form: (optional)

Music Preference: (optional)

Hobbies/Activities: (required)

Additional Information: (optional)

Password:

* * *

And that's the form! As an example, I'm including my character Akito.

OC Submission Form

Name: Akito Yanahamii

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Race: Japanese

Sexuality Preference: Straight

Mortal Parent: Shingo Yanahamii

Godly Parent: Thalassa, primordial goddess of the depths of the sea.

Other Mortal Family: Sora Yanahamii, stepmother.

Appearance

Hair color/style: Black, messy, wind tossed.

Eye color: Turquoise, they glow silver when he uses his powers.

Skin color: Pale tan

Height: 5'5"

Clothing: Black Muse tee-shirt, blue jeans, black Converse, navy sweatshirt, leather cord bracelet.

Birthmarks/Scars/Piercings: He has a black stud in his left ear.

Personality

Traits: Introverted, socially awkward, quiet, nonchalant, protective.

Likes: the ocean, willow trees, winter, the movie "The Nut Job", watching anime, the Moon Festival.

Dislikes: crowds, cameras, books, American pop music, tea, the movie "Finding Nemo."

Personality: Akito isn't used to many people, having lived most of his life in the countryside of Japan. He tends to slip under the radar, not drawing a lot of attention to himself. He doesn't do well around people, but will be strangely protective of his friends. Akito is good at keeping a calm facade, and a cool demeanor, but when he loses it, you'd better watch out.

Fears/Weaknesses: Claustrophobia, (the fear of tight spaces), and the fact that he isn't very good as a diversion and following a plan.

Fatal Flaw: Akito is incapable of accepting help of any kind.

History: Akito was born in Kyoto, Japan, and lived there for ten years, until his father was transferred to the American branch of his company. His father met his stepmother there. Akito's father, Shingo, was hardly ever home, and the same was with his stepmother, so they hired a sitter to watch over him most of the time. One year, they hired a new sitter because the old one had found work somewhere else, and the new sitter ended up being an empousa. Akito's friend Evan, who was a satyr happened to be over at the time, and brought him to Camp Half-Blood.

Other

Powers: water control, and limited ice powers.

Weapon: A celestial bronze Chokutō, a traditional Japanese sword.

Fighting Style: Akito's fighting style is loose, and fluid, aiming to handicap the opponent before dealing the final blow.

Disguised Weapon Form: A sliver charm on his leather cord with engravings of waves.

Music Preference: Muse, anime themes, Imagine Dragons, 3 Days Grace, Radiohead, etc.

Hobbies/Activities: Swimming, running, climbing trees, listening to music, playing the viola.

Additional Information: Akito is not a year-round camper. He plays in his school's orchestra. Akito also likes to visit Ms. O'Leary, and the pegasi.

Password: thegathered

* * *

**OK! I hope that you guys have fun with creating your characters!**

**Hoping to see you soon,  
Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Oh-hio!

I have gotten a ton of OC's in the past hour or so, and I still need more, but,

The form has been posted onto my profile. I've gotten multiple complaints about how you can't copy-paste it, so yeah, there it is!

I am in dire need of BOY OC's!  
Also, the OC's that have been accepted so far are,

Marceline Rose Hale, daughter of Hecate, from Marceline the Vampire Queen 122,  
Rosalia Amaro, daughter of Pallor, from TheNightGirl,  
Adelaide Andromeda Dahl, daughter of Erebus, from wrenergade,  
Jayne Foscher, daughter of Aphrodite, from Queen Kazza,  
Benji Deni, daughter of Hephaestus from SexyRamenMonster,  
Brady James Crusoe, son of Eros, from MJGLeek19,  
Hagan Reeds, son of Nike, from Hagan Son of Nike,  
Astrea Nyx Roven, daughter of Khione, from HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185, and  
Callie Alexander, daughter of Dionysus, from butterflygirly99,  
and my OC, Akito Yanahamii, son of Thalassa.

Keep PMing them, and review some in guests! Don't be shy, I don't bite...too much.

Till next time! (Which is probably less than an hour away,)  
Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight.


	3. Akito, Brady, and Marcy

**The Gathered**

**Chapter One**

**Akito, Brady, Marcy**

* * *

**Akito**

It began in a boarding school. It began in a mathematics classroom, with a black-haired boy, who was scratching Japanese words into his arm.

That boy was Akito Yanahamii.

He was in his second year of high school, and he was bored.

Camp was a crap-ton more entertaining than this.

Luckily, the year was almost over, and summer break began after this class was over.

_5...4...3...2..._

_Brrrriiiiinnnnnnnngggg!_

The bell rang, encouraging shrieks of delight to echo throughout the hallways, and in all of the classrooms.

Students were pouring out of doorways, and into the halls, up the staircases, and into the dorms.

Akito let himself get swept up in the tidal wave of his peers. It was pretty pointless to struggle anyways. He was going to go where they went, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

He'd gotten used to the crowded halls.

The crowd that was waiting outside of the building, he was not ready for.

So. Many. People.

Way too many people.

Well, his father was too busy to come pick him up, and the same went for Sora, his stepmother, so he was going to just walk to the nearest train station, and use his pass to get home.

He still had to pack for Camp.

Oh boy, was he ready to get out of this school.

He took off running, undetected through the crowd.

* * *

**Brady**

Brady was bored. No more people to toy with, no more kisses.

Not a good situation for a son of Eros.

School was over though.

That meant more people coming into Camp for him to toy with.

College probably had some cute girls, or maybe guys too.

And Marcy was always worth a tease.

Propping his feet up onto the stack of pillows dumped onto his bed, Brady flicked open his book, and read.

Hey, just because his father was a love god didn't mean he had to be a total airhead.

Besides, the Beatles were pouring out of his H-phone, he had a book with a decent love story, and hey, it wasn't Twilight.

Pretty good. Pretty good.

Until Drew came into the Eros cabin.

Damn, that girl was such a b**ch!

Marching over to his bed, the daughter of Aphrodite shoved a letter into his face, and stormed off, flipping her nutmeg-scented hair behind her.

Oh boy, a letter.

* * *

**Marceline**

Marcy crossed over the borders of Camp, hoping to avoid Brady, that little playboy, (who was a total of two years older than her, the creep.) She just wanted to get to the Hecate Cabin, say hello to Lou Ellen, and sleep.

She was absolutely out of it.

The flight from Liverpool to New York was, well...long.

Wait, that bush was rustling.

Oh gods, it was Brady.

Oh gods...wait a second.

It was a rabbit.

Damn it, she was jumpy.

"Boo." Somebody whispered from behind her.  
The daughter of Hecate screeched, and whacked her "attacker" in the nose, and screamed,  
"DON'T KIDNAP ME! GO AWAY!"  
A low chuckle came from behind her, and Marcy whipped around, furious.

Brady Crusoe.

That damn ass!

Oh, she was going to kill him.

Then burn his carcass, and dance around true ashes laughing.

Now where was her weapon?

Oh yeah. Hecate cabin first. Oh well, she'd work on that plan later.

* * *

Her half-siblings were working on a color-morph potion.

And man, oh, man, it smelled.

But Marcy was too tired to care. She made her way over to her bunk, and before she could climb completely into bed, Lou Ellen walked over, and handed her a letter.  
"Marcy, this came earlier. You might want to read it, but sleep first, OK?"  
Nodding sleepily, Marcy curled up underneath her covers.

The letter could wait until tomorrow.

Or midnight.

Damn these time zones.

They messed with her sleep pattern.

* * *

**Akito**

To say that nobody noticed that he was at Camp was probably an understatement.

He'd literally scared the crap out of Brady, and the son of Eros was normally unshakeable.

Now he was in the Thalassa cabin, its sole member, staring at the letter that was in his hands.

Should he open it?

Probably.

Sliding his finger underneath the sealed flap, Akito tore the envelope open, and pulled out the parchment that was inside.

It read,

_Dear Mr. Yanahamii,  
You, and a select others have been chosen to join an elite group of demigods, recruited to help in the wars to come. You will be trained by the Seven of the Prophecy at a currently classified location. Should you chose to accept this, you will be transported to said spot.  
If you wish to accept, please put your finger to the omega symbol below.  
Sincerely,  
Chiron_

Omega.

Well, OK.

A burning sensation crept up his arm, and he dropped the letter, stifling a cry of pain.

Well shit.

The omega was on his arm.

Pressing on it, he felt a tingling sensation creeping up his spine.

Akito Yanahamii, son of Thalassa, had just sent all of the recipients of a letter like that to the classified location.

The Gathering had begun.

* * *

**Chapter One, done!**

**Hello! My name is Ren. **

**Well. This is chapter one, but the submissions are not closed yet. Good god, I only started it today!**

**These are only the first three OC's. More to come in coming chapters.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Akito belongs to me**

**Brady belongs to MJGLeek19**

**Marcy belongs to Marceline-Vampire-Queen112.**

**Next, Callie, Benji, and Adeliade.**

**Bye!**

** -Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight.**


	4. Callie, Benji, and Adelaide

**The Gathered **

**•2•**

**Callie, Benji, Adelaide**

* * *

**Callie**

She had absolutely no f***ing idea how she had landed in an amphitheater that did not belong to Camp.

Who the f***k bought a f****ing amphitheater?

And why did she have a brand with the claw prints of a tiger on her right forearm?

All around her, the kids that had landed in the amphitheater were talking, the conversations melding to create a waving murmuring sound.

Callie was pretty sure that she saw Benji.

Hey, in her opinion, it was better to make her way over to somebody she knew rather than stand here alone.

Hey, wasn't Adelaide Dahl, that daughter of Erebus standing next to her?

And Brady Crusoe, that son of Eros, Jayne Foscher, daughter of Aphrodite, Marcy Hale, daughter of Hecate...and a guy that she had no idea as to who he was.

Ahhhhh...she almost had his name.

Nope, it was gone.

_**F***k.**_

* * *

**Benji**

Benji was glad to say that she knew the people next to her.

Except for that Asian-looking dude with a black stud.

Brady kept on looking at him weird, and shuddering.

Totally out of character for Brady.

Ah, well, she'd just make him squeal like a girl.

Maybe that old spider-in-the-underwear trick would work again.  
"Most likely it won't." A whispery voice came from behind her, and she whirled around, and shrieked, jumping.  
"What the f***k? What-how-ahhhh?"  
She turned back to him, and back to the spot where he had been.

Oh f***king gods, she was certain that he had been there at least two seconds ago.

Taking deep breaths, she turned to him. "What's your name?"  
"Akito."  
Sighing, she muttered underneath her breath.  
"Godly parent and last name please?"  
"Akito Yanahamii, son of Thalassa."  
"Nice to meet ya."

_**Oh yeah, she was going to prank him alright.**_

* * *

**Adelaide**

Adelaide really didn't have much to say.

If this was a competition, she'd take out all these suckers in seconds.

Hah. Like they could hold a candle to a veteran.

Pffft, she doubted it.

The only person she had to look out for was probably Benji Deni. Or Soren Williams. Both could prove to be a threat.

She knew who'd be out in the first twenty seconds.

Probably that Asian kid with the piercing.

He was probably the weakest of them all.

Then Marceline Hale would be out.

And any sons or daughters of any love god or goddess.

What good were they?

Stupid playboys and b**ches.

Yeah, her victory was practically guaranteed.

No the one question:

_**What kind of competition was this?**_

* * *

**Akito**

There were way too many people there.

Akito felt all of them staring at him, wondering what a weakling like him was doing here.

_**Oh gods, what if this was like the Hunger Games?**_

Holy f**king Zeus he'd be dead in less than four minutes.

Shit.

He hadn't used his powers in a year, so he had no idea what sort of control he had over them.

He'd better try, right?

Closing his eyes, Akito concentrated, reaching out with his aura, searching for a source of water.

Of course. He really was stupid.

There was water all around him.

In the air, in people's bodies.

He just had to make sure he used the water in the air, not somebody's body.

Yeah...that'd cause a problem.

Fidgeting in his Muse tee shirt, Akito concentrated once more, and felt the strands of liquid inching up his arm, circling, attaching, grabbing, swirling.

His eyes snapped open, and Callie, who was making her way over to the motley group screeched.  
"ACKKKKKK! Your eyes are silver!"

He lost control of the strands of water, and they solidified into bands of ice hovering in mid-air that exploded into millions of razor-sharp shards that fell onto the assembled crowd of demigods.

Shrieks echoed throughout the courtyard, as the bits of ice cut into people's skin.

Then they stopped.

Standing on the amphitheater stage was a furious Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

His eyes crackled with the force of the crashing waves.  
"Who did that?" He yelled. The group of demigods that Akito was standing in turned to him, and one of them-a girl with black curls pointed at him, sneering, and shouted,  
"It was him!"

Later in the day, after he'd been embarrassed, Akito still hadn't noticed one thing:

**_His left eye still hadn't stopped glowing._**

* * *

**Hullo! Ren here!**

**Sorry for the late update, I couldn't find Benji's form.**

**Turns out Callie hid it. Ah...pranksters.**

**Hi. Soo...I need three more boy OC's ROMAN DEMIGODS.**

**Yeah...so, action! Sorry if Adelaide seemed arrogant whoever her creator is! I can't find it...**

**It's completely necessary.**

**Keep Shining!**

** Ren~AKA~HuntingStarlight.**


	5. The Accepted OC's

Accepted OC's 1} Marceline Rose Hale, daughter of Hecate, from Marceline the Vampire Queen 122 2} Rosalia Amaro, daughter of Pallor, from TheNightGirl 3} Adelaide Andromeda Dahl, daughter of Erebus, from legionaires 4} Jayne Foscher, daughter of Aphrodite, from Queen Kazza, 5} Benji Deni, daughter of Hephaestus from SexyRamenMonster, 6} Brady James Crusoe, son of Eros, from MJGLeek19, 7} Hagan Reeds, son of Nike, from Hagan Son of Nike, 8} Astrea Nyx Roven, daughter of Khione, from HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185 9} Callie Alexander, daughter of Dionysus, from butterflygirly99, 10} Veronica Priest, daughter of Thantos, from justtrymehera (Guest) 11} Heo Yi Jae, daughter of Ariande, from rlb190 12} Roxellane Zoe Hunter, daughter of Tartarus, from Princess of Flames 13} Aaron Anthony Ricardo, son of Thantos, from Sozo-sei no kurocho 14} Alejandro "Alex" Smith, son of Demeter, from Sozo-sei no kurocho 15} Andrew Mark Siff, son of Apollo, from amity flowers 16} Levi Jamison Davies, son of Ceres from legionaires 17} Micah Daniel Blue, son of Hygiegia, from MJGLeek19 18} Soren Williams, son of Athena, from QueenKazza 19} Issac "Cowboy" Ross, son of Ares, from Gentleman Ghost 20} Ember-Ever Hunts, daughter of Hepheastus, from Beauty. Is. Strange And...that's all! 


End file.
